The subject herein generally relates to a system and method to perform maintenance on a radiological imaging system, and more specifically, system and method to predict failure of an X-ray tube of the radiological imaging system.
A leading cause of unplanned shutdown of radiological imaging systems (e.g., X-ray, Computed Tomography (CT)) includes failure of an X-ray tube installed therein. Tube failure can be highly disruptive to the delivery of healthcare to patients, as well as the operation and revenue generation of the radiological imaging systems.
The above-mentioned problem can be addressed by the subject matter described herein in the following description.